Here Til' Dawn
by Tauvian
Summary: "[Y]ou don't know how to walk away from someone you love so that others may be happy. You are that selfish... That's why... you wouldn't understand... [My take on a different ending for Death and the Maiden] ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: You Saved Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**Here Til' Dawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: You Saved Me**

**.**

The old vampire watched as the young girl attempted to take her own life, her hands slipping from the handle of the knife protruding from her abdomen. Swiftly, he caught her frail body from hitting the cold hard ground, as it slumped backwards. "No!" Damon growled, biting through a vein in his wrist. "Amara… Amara…" He chanted, placing his wrist against her lips. "Drink this… drink this." He insisted. The brunette girl only coughed up the proffered blood, struggling to take in breaths of air.

Damon laid her onto her back, urging her to fight, to hang on… "Stay with me." He pleaded, knowing that she needed to remain alive just a bit longer. "Amara… Amara! Hey, look at me." He soothed, gazing into her big brown eyes.

Amara focused on the man kneeling over her. "I've been in hell for two thousand years." She told him.

He did not want to hear this. "What's another five minutes?" He said in jest, but really he was not kidding. "Hey!" He resisted the urge to shake her.

She only looked at him. "Let me die." She implored, at peace with her decision.

_Let her die?_ This alarmed Damon. "No! Amara! Come on… Please." He begged. _If she died then… _No! He wouldn't think like that. So he finally began shaking her. "Amara! Amara! Please… Amara!" He screamed, but it was no use.

The light diminished from her eyes. She was gone. "No." He whispered to himself, his hands leaving Amara's body and finding their way onto his head. He gripped his hair as he rose onto his feet. "No…" _This was not happening. _"No… no…" _Not when they were so close._ "NO!" He screamed into the night sky and fell onto his knees. "Bo-" His voice broke, preventing him from saying her name; tears welling up in his eyes.

A soft melody jarred him from his quickening depression. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. _Elena._ He watched as it continued to ring for a moment, before silencing it and tucking it back into his back pocket. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he once again stood up. "Guess I'm stuck on clean up duty." He said out loud, voice empty. "Where the hell is that shovel?" Wiping the tears from his face, he headed out of the woods; pushing away thoughts of disapproving frowns and fiery green eyes every step of the way.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

"_Bonnie are you sure you'll be okay alone. Say the word, and I'm there."_ Came the voice over the phone.

Bonnie smiled lightly. "Thanks Jer, but I'll be fine. I just… With everything that's happened, the spell, Silas, … my dad." She said, forcing tears back. "I uh, I just need to be alone right now. You know, take a break." She wiped away a tear; with a shaky smile, she continued. "And I'm sure you could use one too without me haunting your every move."

"_You didn't haunt me Bonnie. You know it wasn't like that."_

"I know Jer, I know." She told him in a whisper.

"_If you're sure…"_

"I am." She said firmly.

"_Then I'll see you tomorrow."_ There was a slight pause on the other line, before he continued. _"I love you Bonnie."_

Bonnie closed her eyes at the confession that meant so much to her when she thought it was all over; that she was going to crossover. And now… "I love you too." She said softly before quickly ending the call. Tears pushed their way past her closed eyelids as she set her phone down onto her dresser. Ignoring the depressing girl staring back at her from the mirror, she moved to exit her bedroom.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

The dark figure wandered the streets of Mystic Falls. Each step he took, as vacant as the first. He was filthy, he knew. Covered in dirt… and blood. _Her blood._ Luckily, it was late and not many onlookers were out. And those that did see him, well, it was too dark to spot the blood. …_Her blood_…

Before he knew it, Damon found himself on a very familiar street. Walking past the homes, his feet moved forward until they stopped at a particular two-story. Small in comparison to his own home, but grand all the same. Gazing upon the property, a frown quickly found its way onto his face. There were lights on in the house; and there shouldn't be. At that thought, the window on the second story went dark.

Damon's eyes grew dark. "_Who the hell is in Bonnie's house?"_ He questioned to himself. Not waiting for an answer, he sped to the front door and threw it open. He was first assaulted by Bonnie's fading scent. _"It's been months and I can still smell her."_ He growled at the thought. It only made him grow angrier knowing that soon her scent would be gone; like her.

"What the hell?!" Came a startled and definitely feminine yell from his left.

Damon froze on spot. _That voice._ His body calmed down, eyes returning to normal. "No…" He whispered in disbelief.

However, the girl did not hear him, as she continued. "Damon!" She screamed trying to get his attention; moving past him and closing her door. She turned to face him, and opened her mouth to say something. However, she paused at his posture; confused as to why he was here.

Damon stood there, hearing the door shut. He knew he should do something, _say_ something; yet he stayed with his back turned to the young woman. "You're not real…" He whispered.

Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to hear his whispered words. "Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He, however, did not respond. He remained lost in his own world. "Amara…" He began, "I… she stabbed herself; and I…" His voice broke as his eyes began to water. "I couldn't save her." The dam was broken as he fell to his knees at the base of the stairs; tears flowing.

She rushed to his side, not daring to touch him, but urging him to look at her. "Damon… Damon look at me!"

Damon only shook his head. "I couldn't save her. She's dead, and that means… _Bonnie_… I couldn't… I didn't…" His voice broke in sorrow. "I failed you." He whispered to what he thought was an apparition. "And now… you're gone for good." He explained. He turned his head to look into her eyes. Not questioning why he could now see her all of a sudden. Just knowing she'd be leaving soon. "I'm so sorry." He said with eyes full of sorrow.

Bonnie's chest lurched. She was unprepared by the amount of emotion she saw swimming in his startling blue eyes. Her eyes began to burn in return. "Hey." She said gently, reaching out for him. She gripped his shoulder; forcing him to take a real good look at her. "I'm here Damon." A few tears escaped and slid down her cheek. But she paid it now mind as she used her free hand to wipe the tears from his face. "I'm right here." She finished with a teary smile.

Damon's eyes really focused on her. His senses kicking; he could see her, he could hear her, he could smell her. He touched onto her arm slightly before gripping it in a firm hold. He could _feel_ her. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't felt this much relief since the island. And even then, it wasn't this strong. "Bonnie?" He asked, unsure and unbelieving. "But Amara…"

She nodded her head. "I know. But Tessa completed the spell before she died. We did it!" She finished wiping away his tears, but kept her palm against his cheek. "_You_ did it Damon." She told him, feeling a burst of gratitude for him; along with a medley of emotions. "You saved me."

At her statement, Damon searched her face; looking for any sign of deceit. When he saw none, he allowed himself to believe that Bonnie was real. "You're really here." He said, his grip becoming gentler. He felt a flood of protectiveness, gratefulness, and happiness. In a matter of nanoseconds, he pulled her into a tight embrace; causing Bonnie to cry harder.

She had had to be strong for everyone, for so long. She couldn't even allow herself the luxury of crying in her own boyfriend's arms. But here she was, with the least person she'd have expected; letting go, just… letting it all go. In Damon's arms, she didn't need to be strong anymore. She didn't need to carry him; because he'd carry her. And so, she cried… and cried.

"Shh, shh… it's okay Bonnie." Damon whispered in her ear, rubbing small circles into her back.

Shaking her head, she continued to sob. "I was so scared. I died and," She began, thinking of her first moments on the other side. "I wasn't ready." _Sob._ "I wasn't ready Damon. And I thought… I thought it was all over…"

"Hey." Damon pulled out of the hug and raised both hands to frame her face. "Look at me." He ordered, and waited for her eyes to focus on his. "You're here now Bonnie. With me. And I won't let anything happen to you. Ever again. I thought-" He broke off, dropping his eyes from hers. "I thought I'd lost you." He murmured. He returned his gaze to hers, and then dropped it down onto her lips.

Bonnie's eyes were now dry, but her cheeks were still wet. "Damon-" She began, but was interrupted.

Damon crashed his lips on to Bonnie's. There was so much he wanted to say, so much emotion bubbling inside of him, but it was all so confusing. So he opted to run on instinct instead. Part of him feared rejection; so he kept the kiss light before pulling away from her. She was not responding. _"She's probably disgusted."_ He thought, before removing his hands from her person.

Bonnie was shocked at the kiss. Not knowing whether to respond or not. However, before she could make a decision, Damon made one for her as he pulled away. Bonnie continued to stare at him wide-eyed. When she felt his hands leaving her, she snapped out of her stupor. She caught one of his hands in one of hers and placed her other one behind his neck. He looked at her with a question on his face, but she ignored it and pulled him back; bringing his lips to hers in the process.

They shared a heated kiss for felt like hours, but were only mere minutes. Bonnie was the first to break the kiss; at the sound of his phone going off. She pulled abruptly from his arms, and placed her hands over her mouth. Damon looked at her alarmed reaction, and immediately felt out of place. He jumped to his feet, nearly tripping over them in the process. He pulled out his phone. "I uh…" He started as he saw who was calling. "It's Elena." He told her, gauging her reaction, but she remained in the same position. "I guess I should head out, I…" He didn't know what to say. "Glad to have you back Judgey." He told her in his usual Damon way and practically ran out of the front door.

Bonnie still sat there, unmoving, hand over her mouth. One last tear slid down her cheek. "Glad to be back." She whispered to no one, but her empty house. "Damon."

**.**

**.**

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Okay, so this just came to me. After I saw the episode where Bonnie comes back I promised myself that I would not write a Bamon fic. However, I was reading some Bamon fics, and many of them were about that night or what happened after that night. It got me thinking, then it got me writing. This chapter is really an intro into the story I want to write. I don't know yet if I will continue this. I guess if enough people like it then I will. I'm not too happy with TVD at this point. The only thing that really kept me tuned was the original family, but they now have their own show, which I love.**

**Love it? Let me know so I can continue it. **

**Hate it? Let me know so I can move on.**

**The thing is, I can see how Bamon could eventually happen; because let's face it Delena fans, Stefan and Elena were always meant to be. Even in the books. Personally, I think they work better. But honestly, the whole love triangle has been and continues to be boring as hell. They all need to date other people, not necessarily from within the friend circle. Just so I can see their feelings for each other more as love and less as obsession. Because at this point, I don't feel like anyone loves Elena, just obsessed with her. Katherine rocks harder anyway.**

**Okay, there's my spiel. This can remain a one-shot if no one's interested. Just let me know.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

._** … … … and… … …**_

_… … … …**Please review**_….

**LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2: It Happened One Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**Here Til' Dawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: It Happened One Night**

**.**

The day had been a long one. From Skyping with her mom to her _Welcome back from the Dead_ party that her two best friends were planning for her; from her conversations with Jeremy to her newly discovered role as the "Anchor". To put it bluntly, today has not been completely without fault. She was grateful to be alive; to be able to speak to her mom her friends. But sometimes, the weight of it all; it got to her. And on top of all of that, she missed her powers.

Bonnie stepped into her shared dorm room. Luckily for her the others were out, busy with the newly _turned_ Jessie. That's the other thing; people were constantly dying around them. The truth is, Jessie would have been better off if he'd never even met her best friends. "Hell, I'd be better off without them." She thought out loud. With a gasp, she placed a palm over her mouth; disbelieving that she had actually uttered those horrible words. However, the truth of the words rang true.

With a close of her eyes, she fell backwards onto her bed, and began shaking her head. "No, I won't start thinking like that. They are my friends, my family. I'd be lost without them." At that sober conclusion, one particular face flitted from behind her lids. _Damon._ Bonnie's eyes shot open as she immediately sat up on the bed. Her fingers found her lips as she remembered the burning sensation of them from the other night.

Since that night, things with Jeremy have been strained; well, at least on her part. The younger Gilbert hasn't seemed to notice anything amiss. She moved from the bed and to the window, to look out over the campus below. Damon once again filled her thoughts. Their connection that night was something out of story books. Bonnie's world was always spinning; sometimes out of control. But whenever he is at her side, it always seemed to slow down for a while. But when she was in his arms, everything just _stopped_. And her soul finally knew peace.

Bonnie nearly choked on the wave of guilt that filled her at that thought. She shouldn't be having thoughts like this about Damon. He was her best friend's boyfriend and she was dating said best friend's baby brother. Bowing her head, she let out a sigh, "I'm a terrible friend."

"Seeing has how you've risked your life time and time again, leading to your ultimate demise; all for the sake of friendship. That does not a terrible friend make." The deep masculine voice told her from behind.

Bonnie sucked in a breath as she immediately recognized the voice. She did not move an inch from where she was, or remove her gaze from the window. "Maybe, but I am a horrible person."

"Stubborn, resourceful, serious, sometimes angry, definitely _judgey_," He said that last one with a broad smirk. When she still did not turn to face him, he continued his list; taking one step closer to her with each word. "Smart, dedicated, honest, generous," He was now a breath behind her. "Loyal, selfless," He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Beautiful." His palm touched down on her shoulder and slid down her arm, reaching for her hand. He could see her eyes close at his touch in the refection of the window. "And let's be honest, you've been pretty tolerant of me for some time now." He smiled down at her, "But there's no way you could ever be considered _horrible_ Bonnie. Not to anyone. Not to me."

Bonnie pushed away from his touch and walked away from the window. "What are you doing here Damon?" She asked nastily, glaring at him at a new distance. "Elena's not here, so you can just-"

"I know where my _girlfriend_ is thank you." Damon did not like the look on her face or the accusation in her tone. He chose to ignore the look of hurt that flitted across her face. "I _was_ trying to be a decent human being and decided to come see how you were doing." He yelled. He was drawn to her, but if she was going to be a bitch about everything... "But clearly my mere _presence_ is like acid to you. So forgive me, my lady, for wounding your delicate disposition." His voice dripped with sarcasm, before he stalked to the door.

She felt a rush of guilt at the hurt look she saw on his face. Moving quickly to stop him, Bonnie called out. "Damon wait!" She breathed out a sigh of relief as his hand froze on the doorknob. "I'm sorry. Please, don't go…" She pleaded with him.

Damon let go of the knob and turned back around to face Bonnie. But he did not move to say anything.

So Bonnie felt she needed to make the first move at this point. She walked up to him, to stand face to face. "I realize that I didn't _technically_ thank you for saving me the other night." Her face instantly flushed at the thought of their shared kiss. "So uh, thank you." She told him softly and embarrassed. Then she continued with something that was painful for her to admit. "I know that you did it for Elena and a-"

"Stop it." He cut her off. "Bonnie, I did not do it for Elena." She gave him a 'look.' "Okay, I'll admit that it was partially for Elena. But it was also partially for Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, your mom." At the nod of her head, her eyes dropped from his. But Damon wasn't having it. He gripped her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "Hey, look at me. I partially did it for everyone; but I mostly did it for _me_." He told her.

Bonnie's eyes began tearing up, so she pushed away from him. "Damon, I can't do this. What happened that night, it was… It can't happen again. You love Elena and I love Jeremy. The kiss should not have happened."

He just stared at her, forcing himself not to scowl at her declaration of love for Jeremy. "You're right. It shouldn't have happened." He told her.

Even though he was agreeing with her, the words still stung. So she nodded her head again.

However he wasn't done. "But it did." He told her. She looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "It happened Bonnie. And I don't regret it. I guess I should, but I don't." He told her, fighting the urge to kiss her all over again.

Before Bonnie could respond, the door to their dorm busted open and Elena bustled in. "Hey." She greeted Bonnie and then smiled when she noticed Damon in the room. "Hi, have you been waiting long?" She asked, walking over and giving him a generous kiss. Though he was kissing Elena, he kept his eyes open and on Bonnie.

Bonnie forced herself to look the other way. Seeing that shared kiss stirred something from deep within her. Something upsetting.

Damon answered his girlfriend. "Just a few minutes really. Bonnie kept me company." He said, watching the tiny girl from the corner of his eye.

However, the once-witch could not bear to be in the same room with them. "I guess I'll give you two some space." She said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Actually, could you stay a bit? There's something that I want to tell you both." Elena requested.

Bonnie held in a deep sigh and pushed down her feelings. "Sure. What's up?" She asked, sitting down the end of her bed, waiting for an answer.

Elena followed suit and sat down on her own bed; Damon chose to hang by the window. Once they were both situated, Elena began. "Okay, so according to Jessie, Wes is still locked inside his lab. I was thinking that during the party, Damon could go and have a little chat with him. Find out what his deal is, and what he's up to."

"No, it could be dangerous." Bonnie blurted out. Two sets of eyes met hers, both filled with surprise, but only one slightly pleased. She realized how out of the ordinary her outburst sounded. "I mean, he shouldn't do this alone. Where's Stefan?" She asked.

At her question, both vampires shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he's not exactly talking to either of us right now." Elena started.

"He's fucking pissed. Plus, he's going through the whole PTSD thing." Damon offered. "So I wouldn't count on him to participate."

"Oh." Was all Bonnie replied. Once the silence became uncomfortable, Bonnie decided to make her escape. "Well, if that's all. I guess I'll go check on how Caroline's doing with Jessie." She said standing up. "So, I'll see you at the party later." She told Elena, and then looked at Damon. "Try not to go overboard with the interrogation."

Damon only smirked at her. "When have I ever gone overboard with anything?" His smirk only deepened at the roll of her eyes. When she was halfway out the door, he called out once more. "By the way Bennett, love the new do." He said wiggly his brows as she turned back to look at him. "Sass-say!" The last thing he saw before the door shut was her smile.

"I think it's great that you two are finally getting along." Elena said, rising from her bed and speeding over to her man. "But she's right Damon, don't take any risks tonight. It sounds like Wes could be some sort of mad scientist whose test subjects are vampires. So don't underestimate him." She told him, and then frowned. "Maybe I should go with you." She told him.

Damon was trying to listen to what she was saying, but his thoughts were on Bonnie. Even now with Elena in his arms, it felt all wrong to him. As gently and in character as possible, he pulled away from her arms. "Don't worry Elena. I'll take care of your Wes problem alone. You should really spend time with your besties." He insisted.

The brunette nodded her head. "Okay. But the party is not for a few hours." She began unbuttoning his shirt. "How about I spend this time with my boyfriend?" She asked, but it was really a demand. "Remind me again why I love you." She requested.

Damon smirked down at her, before giving her a kiss. Luckily for him, her question did not require actual words as an answer. Because at the moment, the answer is not coming as easy as it once had.

.

BDBDBD

.

Bonnie closed the door to the dorm with a soft smile on her face, but it quickly fell as she remembered the kiss the Elena gave to Damon. _'Why does seeing them together hurt all of a sudden?'_ She questions herself. She pushed away from the door and headed out of the building. Her phone rang, she glanced at the screen. _Jeremy._ Her eyes started to water, as guilt took over her being. She ignored the call. "I can't do this." She whispered to no one. "I can't stay here." She decides.

With a heavy heart, she texts Jeremy a message.

_Can't talk now. Meet me at the party tonight. I have something to tell you. –B_

_Everything okay? –J_

_Yeah, I'll see you later okay. –B_

_Okay. I love you. –J_

Bonnie did her best not to cry at his last text. She didn't know how to respond to that. She did love him, but not how he loved her. She opted not to respond and pocketed her phone. _'Now to wait for Damon and Elena to leave the dorm.'_ She thought as she began planning her escape.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

The party was off to a great start. A lot of bodies and a lot of booze. Bonnie had just left Jessie when she thought she had seen Jeremy. _'Where is he'_ She wondered, before spotting the older lady from earlier that day. She looked out of place; she was clearly an apparition. She unnerved Bonnie. But the former witch had never been the type to run from her problems, well aside from this situation dealing with Damon. Anyways, she confronted the old woman.

"You doing okay?" She asked the woman. They conversed for a while. The woman seemed pleasant enough. But it was all still so strange to Bonnie. Before they could talk much longer, Bonnie was pulled out of the trance by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face a young, tall, handsome man.

"Sorry, pretty much had to wrestle Elena to get her give me these." Jeremy told her holding a jell-o shot in each hand. He then gave her a concerned looked. "You okay?" He asked.

She didn't know how to answer that. No she was not okay, but she couldn't tell him. "Yeah, I think I am." _LIAR!_

"Good. Because I'm going to need you to come with me." He told her with a spark in his eyes.

Bonnie wondered what he was up to so she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To register for classes." He told her in their inside joke. However, inside she wasn't laughing, as she allowed him to pull her away.

_**Christina Grimmie's With You inspired the last chapter with Bonnie's near death, so I found another of her songs to inspire her break up. Consider Christina Grimmie's Liar Liar song when reading this part.**_

Bonnie followed him up the stairs and to the dorm that she shared with his sister. He pulled her to the bed and began kissing and caressing her. She abruptly pulled away from him and had to shut her eyes against the hurt and confusion she saw swimming in his. "Bonnie? What is it?" He asked, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. You said you had something to tell me." He apologized. "What is it?"

She got off of the bed and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. "Jer… I…" She began, but found that she was having difficulty getting it out. She turned around to look him straight in the eyes. She noticed that he had stood up as well.

"What is it Bonnie? You can tell me anything." Jeremy told her gently. "We've been through so much already. We'll get through whatever this is." At his words, tears began falling from her eyes. He rushed to her side. "Bonnie, don't cry. What is it? You can tell me anything." He said caressing her cheek.

His words did not subdue her tears. "I'm sorry Jeremy." She whispered. At his questioning look, she continued. "I… can't be with you anymore." She dropped the bomb, cringing at the fall of his face.

Jeremy did not understand what she meant. He pulled away from her. "What are you talking about Bonnie?" He asked, hurt clear in his voice.

This was so hard for her, but it wasn't fair to Jeremy to be with him when she had feelings for someone else. "Us. We can't… it's not working…" She finished lamely.

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?" He asked. "After everything we've been through. What…? Why…? I don't understand." He shook his head. "Everything was okay this morning. Why are you doing this Bonnie?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end. "We… I love you. You said you loved me!" He was struggling not to cry.

"I'm sorry Jer, I'm so sorry." She cried. "I do love you. I just…" She couldn't tell him that she was not _in love_ with him. "We need time apart." She tried to reason.

Jeremy wasn't having it. "You've had plenty of time apart this summer, while you were _DEAD_ Bonnie!" He screamed out his frustration. "So now what? You're back in the land of the living and the first thing you do is dump me."

"Jer-" She tried to cut in, but was unsuccessful.

"After I pour my heart out to you. As if it wasn't good enough for you." He says bitterly. "As if I weren't good enough."

"No Jer, you are wonderful and-" She gets cut off again.

"Is this because of what happened with Anna?" The question shocked her. "I guess you finally got your revenge." Tears are now streaming down his face.

Bonnie felt like she had been struck. "What? I would never-"

Jeremy threw his hands up. "You know what? I don't want to hear it. You've said all that you need to." He rushed to the door, ignoring Bonnie's cries along the way.

"Jeremy please, I-" The door slammed in the middle of her sentence. Bonnie fell to the floor as her sorrow overwhelm her. "I'm sorry Jer. I'm sorry…" She cried and cried.

Moments later, she pulled herself up and dried her tears. "I can't break down right now." She said, rushing to her dresser. She grabbed as much of her clothes as she could stuff into her overnight bag. She packed only things that she needed and that she couldn't replace.

Dragging her bag to the door, she grabs a pen and paper and drafts a quick note to her roommates. She felt bad for saying her goodbyes to them in the form of a _Dear John_ letter; but she supposed that guilt was just a feeling that she would have to get used to.

Once she was ready, she looked over the room that was hers for the past couple of days. She knew that Caroline and Elena wouldn't understand or even forgive her for abandoning them, _again_. But she had to leave, for Elena. She didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, she couldn't watch it either; not when it's with Damon.

"Goodbye guys." She whispered to the empty room. And with a flick of the light, she left the dorm.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

Damon was walking on campus, headed to meet up with the Professor. He wasn't too much looking forward to the torture he planned on implementing. Though he usually enjoyed such things, his mind was definitely elsewhere. Speaking of which… his eyes caught a small figure throwing a bag into her car before hopping into in it and driving off. "What is she doing?" He was concerned, so he used vampire speed to catch up to her.

He stopped a little ways down the road and waited for her to catch up. The car approached him at an alarming speed, before breaking to an abrupt stop; swerving off of the road to avoid hitting him. The young woman hopped out of the car and ran up to him. "What the hell Damon?! I could have hit you!" She screamed angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes. "So what? You didn't, and even if you did, I can't die Bonnie and neither can you. So stop being so damn dramatic." He told her in a very Damon way. Bonnie just glared at him, shaking her head. Before she could respond to that, he grabbed her chin. "You've been crying." He said softly, noticing her wet cheeks. "What happened?" He then glanced at her car. "Where are you going?" He pried.

Bonnie violently pulled away from him. "Shouldn't you be talking to that teacher?" She asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I'm talking to you. What's going on Bonnie?" He asked again.

"I broke up with Jeremy." She said quietly. And then she began shaking her head. "I'm leaving Damon." She told him straight forward, and then headed back to her car. "Don't follow me."

Damon grabbed her arm, halting her steps. "Wait a second, what do you mean you're leaving? After everything we did you get you back?" He asked her angrily. "You're not going anywhere."

Bonnie's face twisted in pain. "You don't understand Damon. I can't stay here!" She shouted.

Damon wasn't buying any of it. "Why, why can't you stay here?" He asked her, confused by her behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have to leave, so please let me go." She pleaded.

"Not until I get some answers." He argued. "I deserve that much."

She frowned at him. "You deserve many things Damon. But an answer from me is not one of them." She said nastily.

He released her angrily. "Ouch Bennett, that really hurt." He said sarcastically, but deep down, he meant it.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." She told him, a tear escaping her eye.

He was not moved. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Because you don't know how to walk away from someone you love so that others may be happy. You are that selfish Damon. That's why you wouldn't understand." She rambled out, bubbling over with emotions.

Damon was confused, and his face showed it. Then a thought occurred to him. In a broken voice he asked, "If you love _Jeremy_ so much, why did you break up with him?"

"I wasn't talking about Jeremy." She told him quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"What?" He asked.

Her face was heating up; suddenly embarrassed about her outburst. "Forget I said anything."

"You're not making any sense." He said frustrated.

"Just drop it Damon." She urged, feeling like she was going to explode.

Damon was growing even more frustrated. None of this was making any sense. _'If not Jeremy…'_ He thought. "Then who?" He interrogated.

"YOU okay!" Bonnie screamed in exasperation, turning to face him. The admission startled both her and Damon. But she already let the cat out of the bag, so she just continued. "I'm in love with you, Damon." She admitted, voice cracking. "So you see, I can't possibly stay here." She said in a hushed voice. "I can't watch you with my best friend. It hurts too much." She wiped a few tears from her face. "And I can't wish you two apart, because it would hurt Elena." She finished, waiting for him to say something… anything. But he just stood there. Bonnie's heart was breaking at his silence. She just knew that he was disgusted by her admission. She moved away from him and practically ran back to her car.

Damon was quiet for only a short while. Here he was, standing before this amazing girl. She was telling him that she love him. _Him._ Damon Salvatore. But at the same time she was telling him that she was leaving. She shocked him as she started to run to her car, but he knew he couldn't let her go. So he ran after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. "So, you're just going to run away?" He asked hurt. "From me."

She shook her head. "Don't do this Damon. You know it's for the best. You're with Elena! You broke your own brother's heart to get the girl. Don't pretend that you would walk away from her now." She told him.

Damon made no move to argue against that. As he was temporarily filled with guilt about what had happened to Stefan.

"Besides, even if you would, I wouldn't let you. I'm not going to let anyone else be hurt by all this. It's bad enough that Jeremy will probably never forg-" Her words were broken off by the touch of his lips on hers.

Damon kissed Bonnie as if his life depended on it. After a few moments he pulled back; gazing into her eyes. "I don't care about any of that Bonnie. Do you really think that after your admission I could stay with Elena? After I had almost lost you forever. Bonnie, I lo-" It was her turn to stop his sentence, with a finger to his lips.

"Don't. Don't say it." She told him. "Because I can't accept it. Not now, maybe not ever." She nearly broke into tears once again at the look that was on his face. "I'm leaving Damon. You need to accept this." She pulled away from. "Don't follow me." Tears were streaming down her face.

Damon looked broken; and he felt broken. In fact, he hadn't felt this broken since the night he watch Amara die. "Please." He pleaded, like he did with the original doppleganger. "Please don't leave." He felt his eyes burning. Here before him was a woman that he loved, who loved him and no one else. He wouldn't have to compete for her love; because Bonnie was one who loved unconditionally and endlessly. "Don't leave me Bonnie." His voice full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Damon. But this is goodbye." She told him, then ran to her car and jumped in. She started it as the tears came down in overwhelming waves. She looked into her rearview mirror, not expecting for Damon to still be standing in the middle of the road. "Forgive me." She told him, knowing that with his superior hearing that he would be able to pick up the words. She then started her car and drove away.

Damon stood in the middle of the road, full of so much pain. He wanted so badly to turn off his humanity. But he knew that to do that; he'd truly lose her forever. So the switch remained on. And perhaps in time, he could come to terms with what happened. In the meantime, he had a date with a Professor. And unfortunately for the good doctor, he was in a mood to cause a lot of pain.

**.**

**.**

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Okay, okay, you guys wanted it, so you got it... New chapter up. Hope you all like.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing … and…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

._** … … … and… … as always …**_

_… … … …**Please review**_….

**LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost, Not Found

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**Here Til' Dawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Lost, Not Found**

**.**

"Caroline!" The brunette shouted as she watched her blonde friend walk away from her. "Caroline!" She shouted once again in desperation.

"Leave her be Elena." A masculine voice said from behind her. "She'll get over it." He finished matter-of-factly.

Elena turned on him in a matter of seconds, a frown marred on her face as she was about to grill into him. Then her face fell, as she saw the damage Jesse did to his neck. She sped over to the blue-eyed devil's side; worry now all over her features. "She hates me." She whispers to him, removing his hand from his wound to get a good look at it.

"She doesn't hate you." He tells her soothingly, wincing as his wound slowly heals itself.

"She said the 'old' me would have tried harder to save you both. But I just killed him, Damon. I killed Jesse." She told him, dropping her hands away from him. "Maybe she's right. I'm not the same."

Damon frowned at her words. "You had no choice Elena. If you hadn't stepped in, he'd of ripped my head off." He argued. "Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not." She answered him, not meeting his eyes.

"Then stop beating yourself up over this." He told her, before grabbing his chin and forcing her to look at him. "Hey, you did the right thing. Barbie knows that. She'll get over it." He insisted.

Elena only shook her head and pulled out of his grasp. "You're probably right." She then rose to her feet, looking down at Jesse's corpse. "But so is she. I have changed Damon. And I don't think for the better." Damon stood up behind her, but before he could say anything, she continued. "Go finish with the professor. I'll take care of Je- … the body." She told him forlornly.

Damon watched as she gathered the dead vampire in her arms. "Yeah… I'll do that." He told her and went back into the classroom.

Elena felt that something was off between the two of them, but she just shrugged it off. Today was an off day for everyone. Swiftly, she hauled the boy's body off of the ground and sped away from the scene.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

Bonnie had been driving for a few hours. She felt drained. But she did not want to stop until she was a good distance away from everyone. Still, it was getting late and she was tired; so she settled for a hotel on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. _'I'll get some much needed sleep and be on the road by sunrise.'_ She thought to herself; determined to get as far away from all the drama in her life as possible.

She pushed in the door to her hotel room. Looking it over, she decided it'd do. She tossed her overnight bag onto the bed, before closing and locking the door. Walking swiftly into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. She stepped out of the shower almost immediately, opting to wait for the water to heat up. In the meantime, she went through the contents in her bag and pulled out various toiletries. She did not trust the soap in this hotel.

Pulling her phone out of her bag, she noticed that she had a few missed calls. _They must have found the note.'_ She figured. Preferring to ignore them for now, she set the phone on the night stand. She'd deal with those questions later. With her necessities in hand, she walked back into the now steaming bathroom and got down to business.

_FIFTEEN TO THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

A towel clad Bonnie exited the bathroom, skin aglow. She felt much more relaxed; a steaming hot shower was just what she needed. She had toweled off in the bathroom, but her skin was still damp. She had a white towel wrapped around her head. She pulled it away and allowed her damp dark locks to cascade down to barely kiss her shoulders. At that precise moment, her phone began blaring once again.

Bonnie hesitated before moving to the nightstand. She figured that she couldn't keep running from her problems. With one glance, she noticed that it was Caroline on the other end. She let out a sigh of relief, guiltily pleased that it was not Elena… or Damon… Pressing the green answer button, she raised the device to her ear, and answered her phone. "Hello." She greeted, non to enthusiastic. She had a pretty decent idea of what was to come next. Although, the cries and wails of her best friend was not one of them. "Caroline? Hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong?" She asked in concern; and then her mind went to Elena's plan for the evening. "Did something happen? Is Damon alright?" She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"_Damon?... Yeah, he's just great. Elena made sure of that."_ Caroline responded over the line through her sobs. She sounded upset.

Bonnie was confused. "I don't understand. Why are you so upset Care? What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked, now staring blankly at the wall, as she listened for details from her friend.

"_She's… she's not the same Bonnie. She… how could she do that?! We promised him that we'd help him! And instead she…"_ More tears erupted from the other end of the line.

"Caroline, please try and calm down. I can't help until you tell me what's going on." She asked, hoping the blonde would be clearer in her next answer.

"_She killed him Bonnie!"_ Came the shout over the phone. _"She just _(sob)_"_

"Who killed who?" Bonnie asked right before going still. She sensed that she was not alone, someone was in her room. With the phone still pressed against her ear, she slowly turned around; just as Caroline continued.

"_Jesse, Bonnie! Elena killed Jesse!"_

Bonnie's eyes widened at the figure she saw staring back at her from the corner of her hotel room. Caroline's cries echoing in her ears as she watched the haunting pain flitting across Jesse's face. "I… I have to go Caroline." Without waiting for the blonde's objections, she ended the call. She regretted doing it, knowing that Caroline needed her now more than ever; but she needed to deal with the supernatural standing before her. "Jesse?"

"I… I don't understand." The tall young brown-skinned boy told her; a look of alarm centered on his features.

She moved closer to him, even though she was standing in only a towel; it was all so small in comparison to his own problems. "I'm sorry Jesse… you're dead…" She told him, tears escaping her eyes. "You died."

The facial expression he gave her nearly broke her. "But… I'm not ready." He said, moving closer to her, reaching for her arms. "I'm not ready to die." He confesses, before his hands make contact and he passes through her and passes on.

Bonnie fell to her knees, screaming in unadulterated pain. Stars burst from behind her closed lids, before she was enveloped in complete darkness.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

The front door to the Salvatore mansion opened, bringing with it the soft rays of the morning's sun; in walked Jeremy Gilbert, looking as sullen as ever. In but a second, the visage of Elena Gilbert, his older sister, appeared before him. "Where have you been all night?" She demanded of him, shutting the door behind him.

Jeremy just gave her a once over, and walked past her. "Shouldn't you be at your dorm? You don't live her Elena." He said, sidestepping her questions.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, and took a deep sniff. "You've been drinking." She said matter-of-factly. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to go to that party."

He only rolled his eyes. "Yea, God forbid the _boyfriend_ of the guest of honor be at the party." He responds nastily.

"What is wrong with you? And where's Bonnie? She's not answering her phone and I haven't heard back from Damon yet. And Caroline's not talking to me; and-" She starts, but is unable to finish.

Jeremy quickly cuts her off. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm just not in the mood to listen to this." He told her, having tensed up at the mention of Bonnie.

She just eyed him cautiously. "This? Well this is important Jeremy. Damon could be in danger." She insisted.

"Well, I'm sure Damon doesn't need you mothering him. Like me, he can take care of himself." He said, done with the conversation. He moved to the stairs, heading to his room.

"Jeremy?!" Elena called after him, completely shocked at his behavior.

However, the boy in question continued to ignore her as he passed her double at the top of the stairs. Katherine paused, startled by his abrasive behavior. This soon passed when she saw the source of his trouble at the base of the stairs as she descended. "Figures. The one man with enough sense to run in the opposite direction of Elena Gilbert is baby Gilbert himself." She quipped hoping to upset the younger version of herself, as she walked past her in the direction the kitchen. "Morning sunshine." She greeted, sarcastically.

Elena rolls her eyes, but follows after the other girl all the same. She was not happy to see the double staying here at the mansion; at least not with her brother living here. "What are you doing here Katherine?" She asked.

Katherine was in the fridge, pulling out the milk carton. She then grabbed a bowl and spoon from the appropriate places; before grabbing the box of Special K's Red Berries. "I'm building a raft." She asked, motioning towards the items. "What does it look like?" She then poured the cereal in the bowl followed by the milk.

Elena was disturbed by how normal the act was for her. After all the chaos that she's caused, she did not deserve a normal ending, a normal existence. And she certainly didn't deserve to live it here. She leaned in and snatched the spoon out of Katherine's hand before she could start in on her meal. "You know what I mean. What the hell are you doing in this house?" She asked menacingly.

Katherine just faced her in a very Katherine-like manor; as if she was still the strong with age vampire she once was. "What's it to you, college girl?" She retorted, completely unimpressed by Elena's newfound bravado.

"What's it to me?" Elena asked, crumbling the spoon in her fist, before flinging it across the kitchen. In the blink of an eye, she had Katherine pinned up against the wall with her hand around the now human girl's throat. "My little brother is living here. That's what it is to me. And I'd be damned if I'd let a psychotic bitch anywhere near him."

Katherine grasped her weak hands around the grip Elena had on her neck. She was squirming for air. Still, she'd not show Elena any weakness. "And yet, you aren't exactly keeping _your_ distance from him." She said through puffs of breath. This only angered Elena more, and her grip tightened around Katherine's neck. She was seeing red. Her eyes darkened as she contemplated ending this bane in her side once and for all.

However, before she could come to a decision, she was pulled away from the human girl and tossed to the other side of the room; nearly crushing into the fridge. She looked up in shock; watching as Katherine slid down against wall, her hands caressing her now red neck. There will definitely be some deep bruising later. Her eyes then turned to the newcomer. "Stefan." It was all Katherine could say, but he wasn't looking at her.

"What the hell Elena?!" He shouted at her, giving her his full attention. "You do not come into my home and start attacking people; with no provocation, I might add." He reprimanded.

Elena moved onto her feet. "No provocation? It's Katherine, Stefan!" She whined. "She-" Elena began, but was interrupted.

"She… what?" He asked, "Elena, she's human now. So I doubt she did anything life threatening to you to warrant _this_." He stressed, gesturing towards the fallen brunette who had yet to rise from the floor.

Katherine not to be one to be seen as weak, scoffed, followed by a wince at her burning throat; but she didn't let that deter her. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment Stefan; but I don't need you fighting my battles." She told him, grunting as she rose to her feet. She was aching all over, but made a show that she was alright. Nodding towards her bowl of uneaten cereal, she spoke to Elena. "You can have it; I've suddenly lost my appetite." She remarked, and exited the room.

Katherine was not even out of hearing distance when Elena rounded on Stefan. "What is she doing here Stefan?" She asked angrily.

Stefan just eyed her, before moving to clean up after Katherine. "The question is Elena, what are _you_ doing here? Damon's not here, so I see no reason for me to be subjected to your presence right now." He told her calmly.

"That's not fair Stefan. I know you're upset with me, but Jeremy is here and you know how I feel about Katherine." She said to him.

"Yes I do. However, Katherine needs my help right now. She's human. Something she hasn't been in centuries. And she's…" He trailed off, with a haunted look. Then shook his head, Elena didn't need to know everything.

"She's… what Stefan? What are you not telling me?" She asked him.

He only shook his head. "No. You don't get to barge into my home, attack my guests, and then interrogate me. Nothing revolving me or Katherine is any of your business." He tells her, resisting the temptation to yell it in her face.

Elena's eyes widen. "Wait… you and _her_?" She asked, incredulously.

Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That's not how he meant it, but he'd let her think what she wanted. "Maybe you should leave." He recommended.

Elena swallowed the hurt that was welling up in her chest. She decided it was best to switch tactics. "Stefan, I… I don't know where Damon is." She told him in a quiet voice.

"And I should care because?" He asked, unmoved.

"I know you're mad at him… at the both of us; but he's your brother. You can't tell me you're not concerned." She insisted.

"You're right." He tells her, walking her to the front door. "How about this? Once he's been missing for an entire _season_, I'll get concerned. In the meantime, I think I'll just blow it off and selfishly enjoy my life without him." He finishes with a smile, opening the front door wide. "Now Elena… GET OUT!" He yells with a stone face.

Feeling it best not to tempt fate, she gives him a sad goodbye, and leaves the mansion.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

The door to the room opened in a slow, almost eerily-like manner. A blonde teenage girl walked into the dorm, bumping into the decorative table beside the door; ignorant of the folded note that fell onto the floor. She moved in a disturbingly zombie-like state, slamming the door shut behind her. Caroline accidentally kicked the folded note under Bonnie's bed, as she shuffled her way towards her own place of rest. She had been walking around the campus all night. She had been avoiding Elena, but with quick look at said brunette's bed, she realized it was all for naught. The girl clearly had not been here; and neither had Bonnie.

Caroline immediately cringed at that thought. She had been trying to reach her BFF all night, and when she finally did, the witch… err… anchor hung up on her. _'Probably taking Saint Elena's side.'_ She sardonically thought. "I don't know why I even act surprised." She breathed out loud, before falling onto her bed. "I lost my dad because of Elena… seems only fair that I'd lose Jesse too." She mumbled into her pillow, slowly falling asleep. "I guess that's the price… of being… her frie… … _zzzZZZ_" The girl had drifted off to sleep.

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

The melodious sound filtered the quiet room, waking the only occupant. The huddled mass on the floor began to stir. "Ugh…" Was the sound made as the small girl sat upright. "What?" She questioned looking around the room. The happenings of the previous coming to mind. She looked down at herself, still clad in a now dirty towel. "Eww." She grumbled, as realization of where she was laying dawned upon her. Still, she didn't have time to ponder over it as her phone continued to ring.

Pushing herself onto her feet and ignoring the pain of her sore muscles; she moved deftly to the nightstand, grabbing and answering her phone in one motion. "Hello."

"_Bonnie?! Thank God! Why haven't you been answering? I've been trying to reach you all night!" _Came Elena's neurotic voice over the line. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm just…," Bonnie begins, running a hand through her matted hair. _Ugh._ She couldn't exactly tell her where she was, so she decided to ignore the question and ask a few of her own. "What's up Elena? Is everything alright? I got a call from Caroline last night and-"

"_Caroline called you?!"_ Elena questioned.

"Yeah, and Elena, I know about Jesse." Bonnie told her sadly.

There was a pause on the other line before Elena continued. _"I… I had to do it Bonnie. If I didn't kill him, then he wou-"_

"Wait! _You_ killed Jesse!" Bonnie couldn't help but shout. She was shocked. Even as her mind went back to her conversation with Caroline: _Jesse, Bonnie! Elena killed Jesse!_ She guessed it was all now soaking in. She felt even guiltier for hanging up on her distraught friend when she clearly needed her. _'Oh Care.'_ She thought sadly.

"_Well… yeah… I thought Caroline would've told you."_ Her voice was unsure at this moment.

Bonnie shook her head, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. "She did. I guess I didn't really believe it until you said it." She told her, doing her best to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

But Elena heard it all the same. _"I didn't have a choice Bonnie. He almost killed Damon. I had to save Damon, right? You understand don't you? Jesse was… well he was dangerous. Wes did something-"_

"Well, what's done is done. I'm sure you did what you had to do Elena. And in time, Caroline will see that." She began, but Bonnie didn't want to think about Jesse's fate. The whole thing made her feel terrible. If Damon was truly in danger, she probably would have staked Jesse herself. And that only made her feel like an undeserving friend as she thought about how hurt Caroline sounded over the phone; and what did she do? She hung up on the poor girl. "She just needs some space and time."

"_You're probably right."_ She responded, unconvinced.

Bonnie however could not focus on uplifting her friend's spirits as her mind was still on Damon. "How… how is Damon?" She asked, not really caring if the inquiry seemed out of character for her. Luckily enough, Elena hadn't noticed anything strange.

"_He was fine actually. He went to finish things with Wes and I left to… well… take care of Jesse's body."_ She told Bonnie and then there was a slight pause before she continued._ "That's actually why I've been trying to reach you. Damon's missing Bonnie. I can't find him anywhere. After I finished cleaning things up, I went back to the lab and there were no signs of Damon or the professor." _She finished dauntingly.

The anchor's first instinct was to worry; but Elena was doing enough of that for the both of them. Her chest lurched as Damon's face drifted to the forefront of her mind. It bore the same expression he had on it the last time she saw him… standing in the middle of the road. Maybe Damon didn't want to be found. Maybe he needed time to process all that had happened between them. She knew she did. "You know Damon, Elena. Maybe he just doesn't want to be found. I'm sure everything is fine." She told her friend soothingly. Still, Bonnie had to admit to herself, what if Wes had got the upper hand on Damon. _'He could be in serious trouble.' _She thought to herself, and her brow creased in worry.

Elena let out a growl. _"I know you never really liked him and all; but you could at least pretend to care."_ She said, getting fed up with everyone treating this so lightly.

Bonnie frowned at the tone of Elena's voice. "I know that you are probably hurting right now. So I'm going to _pretend_ that you did not just say that." She responded incensed.

Still, Elena did not back down. _"You're right. I am hurting because my boyfriend –_ Here Bonnie winced. –_ is missing along with a mad scientist with a pension for vampire test subjects! And no one seems to be interested!"_ She ranted. _"And on top of that, Jeremy's acting all distant again. He came home smelling of booze after being out all night. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" She asked viciously. "Did something happen between the two of you that I should know about?"_

"That you should know about? No, can't say that there is." She replied curtly, and then forced herself to calm down. "I can't talk to you when you're like this Elena. Don't worry about Jeremy, give him his space. And as far as Damon is concerned, I'm sure he'll show up soon." She said.

"_Well, I'm not just going to wait around hoping for the best. I'm going to keep looking for him."_ Came the stubborn reply.

Bonnie nodded her head to no one. "You do that Elena. I'll talk to you later." And once again in under twenty-four hours, she hung up on a best friend without waiting for a reply. She stared at her phone for a second, taking on a contemplative look. "Strange, she didn't mention the note." She said out loud, thinking back to her letter she wrote the girls. She then shrugged her shoulders, pushing it to the back of her mind.

She went down her contacts and selected Damon's name, and waiting for the wicked brother to pick up. However after getting his voice mail, she ended the call. She could not deny that she was a bit concerned. "Maybe it's nothing. He's probably still upset with me." She nodded her head. "Yeah." Noticing the time, she realized that she had better hit the road soon. "But first, another shower." She said, heading back into the bathroom, suddenly feeling filthy as she thought about herself lying unconscious on the disgusting hotel floor all night long. _Yuck!_

.

.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

.

.

_RING… … RING… … RING… … RI-_

"WHAT?!" The blonde answered her phone from underneath the covers on her bed.

"_Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the coffin."_ Came the sultry voice on the other end of the line.

The young vampire pushed the covers off of her as she moved into a sitting position. "What do you want Katherine?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"_Hate to interrupt whatever teenaged angsty drama you have going on this week, but I sort of need your help."_ She baited.

With a roll of her eyes, she asked, "And why exactly would I help you?"

"_Well… not me per say… Stefan. He needs to get over this whole PTSD thing… and fast."_ She explained.

"And what do you suggest that I do?" The blonde was truly curious.

Katherine let out a sigh. _"I don't know Caroline, whatever '_besties'_ do, I suppose. But could you get here within the hour." _She suggested. _"Oh! And bring that safe he was locked in."_

"What? Why?" Caroline asked confused, "And how do expect me to get the safe?!"

"_Figure it out."_ Was all Katherine said before the line went dead.

Caroline just stared at the phone in her hand. "UGH!" She growled before falling back into her pillow. This was going to be a long day, she just knew it.

**.**

**.**

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**.**

**.**

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Yay! There's Chapter 3. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you haven't noticed by now, this story is running parallel with the show. So basically there could be spoilers if you're not up to date, or there may be parts that you don't get, because I won't go into too much detail if the show has already covered it. Still, you should be able to follow along with it if you don't watch the show.**

**I'm going to keep writing this since the story has picked up some fans. And if you guys like it, then that's enough for me. Seriously, never thought I'd write a TVD fic; especially BAMON. While I ship it, I've done my best to not get my hopes up. So when little things happen on the show that supports BAMON, I try to ignore it. Sad to say CW never does my ships; I'm still mourning the loss of potential CHLEX moments (Smallville reference).**

**This should have been posted Saturday and the next chapter would have been a Christmas treat; but I lost my flash drive Saturday and only just found it fifteen minutes ago, so I apologize. Maybe the next chapter can be a New Years treat, along with the next chapter of my ORIGINALS fic. You should check it out.**

**Anywho...**

**Thank you guys for reviewing … and…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

._** … … … and… … as always …**_

_… … … …**Please review**_….

**LATER!**


End file.
